The Story of Four
by Athena McGuire
Summary: Basically, its the story of the founders. Starting with them at age thirteen. You might wanna read my other "essay", about Rowena Ravenclaw, to get the point of some of the characters, so click on my name to find it. Please R/R, Enjoy!
1. The Girl, the Meadow, and the White Crea...

The Story of Four

Hey ya'll! I hope you enjoy my new series. I'm not good with LONG chapters, so you'll have to put up with me. K? K!

_This will be a long BOOK, though. _

_ _

_Disclaimer: Come on you people! You should know the drill by now! I own zip, natta, nobody!! Well, maybe I own a few people . . .like Rowena's father . . .but wait, you don't know its Rowena yet . . . _

_ _

_PS: Fiacra is pronounced: fee-ak-ra. It's Irish. Believe me, I know these things. It may be hard to believe, but I taught my self how to speak the basics of the Irish Gaelic language, with, of course, the help of my handy-dandy encyclopedia Encarta. Irish Rule!! But Italians are cool, too. In fact, I support everybody!_

_ _

A thirteen-year-old Godric Griffindor stood in a vast field of tall grass and wildflowers. His hand shielded the glare of the sun from his eyes, and sandy brown hair gleamed in the afternoon glow. 

At the far edge of the field, behind him, stood a girl, about his age, in a long old-fashioned dress, with her curly brown hair pulled halfway to her head [A/N: you could say it was a half-ponytail], with wisps of it coming out in the wind. She had a curious look on her face. As if she was trying to decipher whom he was, and why he was there.

She smiled, lifted her skirts so that they would not catch on the tall grass, and walked out to greet him. She stopped, six feet from him, and queried: 

"What are you doing?"

Godric jumped and turned around, surprised to see that he was not alone. His blue eyes glittered, and her green twinkled in mischief. 

"Looking for lions," he replied.

"I don't believe you'll find many here, although you may find a sphinx or two, very deep in the forest,"

"Oh," came his short reply.

"Why are you looking for lions?" the girl asked.

"No reason," replied he, and then asked, "Do you live in Hogsmeade?"

"Yes. Do you?" and a silent nod came from Godric.

Suddenly, the girl looked past the boy at something where the meadow and forest met. Godric spun around to see a gigantic flash of white gallop into the forest.

"Fiacra."Whispered the girl.

"Pardon?" asked Godric. But the girl did not answer. She had begun a mad chase after the creature and soon, disappeared into the greenery.

"Wait!!" called Godric, and he began to chase after the girl.

After twenty minutes had passed, and Godric was completely out of breath, he and looked around him.

He called, "Hel-!"

But he was stopped because a small hand was clamped over his mouth.

"Shhhh!! Be quiet!!" whispered something in his ear.

_And to think that this took up TWO (TWO!!) pages in my notebook! Well, I think it came out pretty well. What do you think? Please tell me. Be a responsible reader and review. _

_Thanks,_

__Athena McGuire_ _

PPS: It might take awhile to upload the next chapter, 'cause I'm going to Florida on the 27th, so please be patient! I need a vacation, too, ya know!!


	2. The Fiacra, the Furious Hen, and a new F...

The Story of Four

Hello again! Here's my second chapter. Sorry it took so long, but as you know, I was in Florida. I had a wonderful time, thank you very much! Our suite (wow! The impact of that word is pretty big!) was massive!! It was a freestanding house! We stayed at the Disney Institute, and we got to ride in golf carts!! hehe, sorry, I got a tad bit exited there . . .Well, and then I had my class trip to Washington DC, and that was also fun, thank you. And when we came back, I was just to tired, and then we had finals, ohh, and it goes on, but thankfully, schools over!

_ _

Disclaimer: This is the last time I put this in here, you'll just have to read it in the first chapter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. Except the people that you don't recognize. Thanks!

_ _

Chapter 2:the Fiacre

The something loosened its grip, and Godric whipped around to face the same girl he had met in the meadow.

She put her finger to her lip and pointed to a spot ten feet away. Godric didn't know how he could have missed it. Because there, ten feet away, stood a beautiful white horse, with little blue and gold diamonds all over its body.

"It's beautiful," he whispered, and indeed it was. The girl nodded in silent agreement, her eyes still on the beast. It moved so gracefully, and it was exactly like a unicorn, except for the fact that it didn't have a horn. And of course, unicorns don't have blue and gold diamonds all over its body.

They stood looking at it for about five minutes, until it finally galloped away.

Godric asked, "What was it?"

"A Fiacra, cousin of the unicorn," replied the girl, and they began to exit the forest.

"I'm Godric Gryffindor, by the way,"

"Rowena Ravenclaw," replied Rowena.

"Are you new in the village?"

"If you call three years new."

"But theres no one else by the name of Ravenclaw there."

"Ravenclaw was my mothers name. My father's is O'Rielly."

William O'Rielly?" he asked.

"The Third," she stated, matter-of-factly.

By now the duo had reached the road leading back into the village, and the parted and went the separate ways. Godric heading for his father's townhouse, and Rowena for _her _father's large stone house, past the Stoner's orchard.

As Godric moved on, he thought of the experience he had just encountered. Not just the beast, the girl. Rowena, she was called. He had never met anyone like her. She seemed to have a mind of her own. And a cheery disposition.

As he sat upon this thought, Anne, the inn-lady, came out of her dwelling, and said, with a smile, to Godric:

"Aye boy… What meddles have yeh got yeself inta now, eh?"

Godric broke out of his thoughts, and smiled at the inn-lady.

"None, ma'am,"

"Well then, yeh best be off the yeh house. 'Tis almost dark, and I shan't have a boy of yeh age among the streets. Shoo…Go on…"

And so Godric went, and as he was closing his door behind him, a lady of about thirty-five came bustling out of the cook room and down the hall.

She wore a dress of green, and a look of half-concern, and half-fury on her face, which was red, and brown wisps of hair fell about it.

When she spotted Godric, her eyes became slits and she burst out":

"Godric Gryffindor!! Where on earth have you been?! Your father has been looking for you since midday! Something about counting the stores…"

She went on for a good ten minutes, and Godric couldn't get a word edgewise. She finally stopped when she was out of breath, and asked:

"What have you to say for yourself?"

Godric hesitated. What _did_ he have to say for himself? Nothing. He was looking for something that wasn't there, and had found something else. An amazing beast, and possibly, a new friend. 

Possibly, you didn't know, that there weren't many children in Hogsmeade at the time, and aren't many today, but the ones that were there were either too rich or too poor. Too young or too old. Too fussy or too messy. So it was a great event making a new friend.

Godric's mother would understand and be happy, but his father would not. He thought a wizard didn't need friends, Just business acquaintances.

Finally, Godric said to his mother, "I made a friend."

His mother's face became its normal color again, and her eyes round, and she asked, "Oh, good! Who?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw, William O'Reilly's daughter," he replied.

"Ahhh, yes. A sweet girl. She came with her father to talk to your father about some grain. Yes, yes, I like her. She kept cook and Nan from fighting, she did, with the disposition of an angel." as she said this, she kept a smile on her lips.

Godric was astounded his parents new of this girl, and yet he didn't.

"Where was I?" he asked, curiously, following his mother as she made her way back to the cook room, where cook herself stood over the stove, stirring a vat of some thick green liquid. 

"The market," she replied, "Now were is Aelis---"

"Here mother!" cried a girl of ten, with a head of thick brown curls, and a dress of wine red, who bounded in through the door which lead to the kitchen garden.

"Ahh, good, child, run to the market and buy a fresh pound of mandragora leaves and on ounce of rupin spice."

"But, maman, the market closes within the hour?"

"Then run, child, run"

And so she did.

"And lambs ears!!" she yelled out of the open window.

"Godric, your father is in the study." And Godric then made his way up the stairs, wishing he was a the market with his little sister, instead of the study, with his father…

_Dun-Dun-Dun!! Did you like it?! Once again, sorry about the delay!! Please review, cause I won't post the next chapter if ya don't__!! __*does a Shirley Temple pout* Another founder is coming in soon! Try to guess who it is in the review('cause you should post one!!)_

_ _

Thank Yous_: _KT: I like it myself, too, thanks-Meep Da Sheep:Thank you, ohh, and I will..I love cliffies, too- *Elm*:Ohhh, I will, don't worry, I will…

_ _

_ _


End file.
